1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles. More specifically, the invention is a six-wheel independent drive amphibious all terrain vehicle which operates by a dual pump hydraulic system that delivers power to the wheels on both sides of the vehicle. The power of the vehicle is generated and translated to the system by an internal combustion gas engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various all terrain vehicles have been devised as utility vehicles for access to land areas having marsh and rugged terrains. The problem, however, with the conventional all terrain vehicles is that most include the complexities of gear and pulley systems which are highly prone to failure as a means for translating power from an engine to other respective moving parts, namely the wheels and other propulsion systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,255 issued to Raymond et al. discloses a track type amphibious vehicle which utilizes conduits or fluid lines for transmitting fluid power to a link chain and chain and sprocket drive which subsequently transmits power to the wheels. The amphibious all terrain vehicle of the instant invention does not require a chain and sprocket drive nor tracks as herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,837 issued to Donofrio discloses a utility vehicle having structural features directed to a self supporting powered chassis comprising a clutch mechanism which functions by the principal use of planetary gear systems. In addition, the wheels are driven by a series of belts. This system of belts is completely different from that of the instant invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,089 issued to Lippincott discloses similar gear features for transmitting power to a four-wheel vehicle. The power is transmitted through an axle laterally disposed across both wheels. This vehicle has weight requirements beyond that specified by the instant invention, due to the mandatory axles for each set of wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,825 issued to Somerton-Rayner also discloses similar structural requirements to that of Lippincott.
Other structural features which are generally relevant to the instant invention are represented in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. by Tanaka et al. (4,457,525), Furukawa (4,796,901), Divito (4,842,326), Ushioda et al. (4,907,735), Savage (5,466,034) and Davies et al. (5,480,189) . These particular patents disclose general features related to the frame structure of conventional all terrain vehicles including elements such as removable panels. However, there is no teaching nor suggestion for a six-wheel independent drive vehicle as herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,936 issued to Nakamura discloses a vehicle propelling apparatus which converts between two wheel and four wheel drive systems, utilizing a hydraulic propulsion system including the requirement for a differential between the front right and left wheels. The British Patent document (GB 2 002 884) by Friedrich discloses similar features to the vehicle taught by Nakumura, however, the system requires a complex clutch and valve system for free wheeling and avoiding cavitation respectively. The amphibious all terrain vehicle according to the instant invention is completely different in that a differential between the front right and left tires and/or the requirement for the respective clutch system at least are not required as herein described. Other Foreign Patent documents such as the Australian document (AU 120,859) and the Japanese document (JP 6 166,342) have been cited as generally relevant to the instant invention.
The amphibious all terrain vehicle according to the instant invention is different to that of the prior and related art in that it is an improved light-weight utility vehicle which operates on a unique six-wheel independent drive system which reduces mechanical failure attributed to complex clutch and valve systems.
Therefore, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an amphibious all terrain vehicle solving the aforementioned problems is desired.